


Tulenie jeżozwierza

by noemiharpia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kiedy myślisz że gorzej być nie może, Light Angst, M/M, Pandemic Week, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski in Love, Tydzień Pandemiczny, nadal nienawidzę tagów!, ostatnia deska ratunku, powrót do początków, sezon 1
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Derek dosyć szybko zauważył jego zauroczenie. Przez co był dwa razy bardziej gburowaty, mrukliwy i wredny. Stiles po jakimś czasie przestał nawet liczyć ile razy Hale groził mu śmiercią, wyrwaniem kończyn bądź znacznym okaleczeniem ciała. Każde spotkanie z Derekiem było, jak tulenie jeżozwierza. Nie sposób uniknąć kilku(nastu) szpikulców, wbitych z chirurgiczną precyzją w słabe punkty.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Tulenie jeżozwierza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).



> Bo udało mi się w minimalnym stopniu wkręcić tu dwa prompty XD

*******

Można śmiało stwierdzić, że już od jakiegoś czasu było z nim coś nie tak. W końcu ile mógł znieść zwykły, kruchy człowiek? Ale to nawet nie chodziło o to, że nie miał najmniejszych szans w bezpośrednim starciu z jakimś nadnaturalnym gównem... radził sobie z pomocą sprytu i podstępu.

Był niespokojny i wyraźnie nieswój, bo z jego głowy nie chciał wyjść Derek Hale. Stiles przywykł do tego, że nic w jego życiu nie układało się w taki sposób, w jaki sobie kiedyś wymarzył. Jakby sam fakt, że wilkołaki istnieją nie wystarczył jako spełnienie koszmarów. Nah. Stiles musiał oczywiście zakochać się w jednym z nich...

Wmawiał sobie i każdemu kto tylko chciał słuchać, że Lydia to cały jego świat. Martin była dla niego ostatnią deską ratunku. W końcu, zauroczenie najpiękniejszą i zarazem najinteligentniejszą dziewczyną w szkole, to coś co każdy fajtłapowaty nerd przeżył choć raz.

Typowe, nudne i oklepane? Żywcem wyjęte z durnej komedii dla jeszcze głupszych dzieciaków? Może tak właśnie wyglądała codzienność w szkole średniej?

Niestety wszystko co wiedział o sobie, Beacon Hills i ludziach w nim mieszkających, musiało zostać zakwestionowane odkąd Derek Hale wrócił do miasta.

Jedyne czego był ostatnio stuprocentowo pewien to to, że nazywał się Mieczysław "Stiles" Stilinski, miał szesnaście lat, oraz był synem miejscowego szeryfa. Cała reszta przypominała bardziej wróżenie z fusów. Podobał mu się chło... mężczyzna. Dereka nie można było określić jako chłopaka. Nope. Koleś, facet, wilkołak. Samiec-cholerny-alfa, nawet jeśli według wilkołaczej hierarchii Hale był jedynie betą, to Stiles nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że Derek samą swoją postawą i sposobem bycia wymuszał na nim pewną dozę szacunku i uległości. Oczywiście nie poddawał się temu, bo bunt i przeciwstawianie się zasadom doskonalił już od kołyski. Nie zmieniało to jednak tego, że Derek fascynował go z każdym dniem coraz bardziej. A to z kolei prowadziło do kolejnych pytań i wątpliwości: był gejem? Biseksualny? W poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi zawędrował w takie rejony internetu, o których wolałby nie myśleć zbyt często, a na pewno nie w miejscach publicznych. Ugh.

Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek odważył się na zrobienie jakiegoś ruchu w stronę Dereka. Wilkołak prawdopodobnie uciekłby na pieprzony księżyc, albo co bardziej prawdopodobne wykopałby tam Stilesa...

Zapomniał o jednym drobnym szczególe: wilkołacze super zmysły.

Derek dosyć szybko zauważył jego zauroczenie. Przez co był dwa razy bardziej gburowaty, mrukliwy i wredny. Stiles, po jakimś czasie przestał nawet liczyć ile razy Hale groził mu śmiercią, wyrwaniem kończyn bądź znacznym okaleczeniem ciała. Każde spotkanie z Derekiem było, jak tulenie jeżozwierza. Nie sposób uniknąć kilku(nastu) szpikulców, wbitych z chirurgiczną precyzją w słabe punkty.

I kiedy był już pewien, że gorzej być nie mogło, świat zdecydował się zakpić z niego po raz kolejny. Peter Hale okazał się być alfą, którego tak zawzięcie szukali od kilku tygodni. Alfą, który zabił Laurę, przemienił Scotta i właśnie zbliżał się do Stilesa z wyszczerzonymi zębiskami.

— O mój boooże! Ty! To cały czas byłeś ty!

Peter warknął przeciągle i Stilinski po prostu wiedział, że już po nim.

— Padnij! Stiles na ZIEMIĘ!!!


End file.
